Warm and Pretty Lies
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything... [Lucius x OC] [drabble]


**Title:** Warm and Pretty Lies  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lucius x OC [Lucius x Narcissa, Rodolphus x Bellatrix]  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Summary:** Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything…  
**Word Count:** 1,315  
**Warnings:** Drabble. Not related to my other Lucius x OC story _Death Eater_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. Summary is from a song, by Sugarcult, I believe.

**A/N:** I love Lucius. I don't know why. And since I just watched the version of Peter Pan where he's Captain Hook, I'm in the mood for him right now.

* * *

No, no, no, this could not be happening, this was not how she had planned out her life. Helle Blackthorn forced herself to keep a carefully neutral expression as her yearmate Bellatrix waxed poetic about the Dark Lord and his plans, her voice shaking with the fervor of inclement insanity.

Helle's family was old. Very old. One of the oldest pureblood families in the magical world. She had heard about the Dark Lord for most of her adolescence. It was something that had been ingrained in her and her siblings from day one. Those ideals that they were better, more, perfect, when compared to mudbloods and muggles. And what more proof did others need then to look around the room of beautiful and talents young Slytherins here in this room. They were all coolly aloof, faces rigid with calm, icy demeanors hiding a wealth of knowledge and skill and secrets. All able to defeat a foe as easily with an incantation as with a few artfully composed phrases.

They were glorious.

So, no, the thought of the Dark Lord did not distress Helle in the most realistic sense. Things like that were like Arithmancy to her: they were fact. It did not matter to her about a new world order, as it were, because it was already something she adhered to and practiced and believed. The only difference would be making others see.

But this…

"The Dark Lord wishes his most loyal followers to serve by his side as his faithful Death Eaters." Helle could see from the side-eyed glance Bellatrix sent Crabbe and Severus and her Lucius that they were included in this, and from the way Narcissa turned her eyes away that she was not. "As his most loyal and chosen we will, of course, do any and everything He commands."

It was worded strangely and said strangely, but Helle would be damned if she asked what the hell Bella meant. Luckily Goyle who was a dumb as a rock in a mountain of talent, had one defining characteristic of never caring what others thought of him, so he asked in his own blunt and to-the-point way.

Bellatrix shrugged, graceful and lithe. "Whatever he needs. Missions, retrieval, propagating the pureblood line so we continue to remain above all others."

"You mean for us to sleep with the Dark Lord?" This time Helle cannot stop herself from speaking.

When Bellatrix Black looks her in the eye, her eyes are hard and uncaring, but lit from within with maniacal zeal. "If he asks us to, of course." Helle is about to speak again, when Bellatrix continues. "But mostly it is that our Lord can see things that we cannot and knows how to forge alliances with families for the most auspicious outcomes." She makes a vague gesture at Rodolphus Lestrange. "I have already been asked to do my part for the next generation, as has my sister."

Helle blinks and he blue eyes slide to the quiet Narcissa, who has not said a word or made a move the entire meeting. "Cissy?"

"Is to be wed, upon graduation, into the illustrious Malfoy house."

The gasp Helle makes is involuntary, because she knows that that can mean only one thing. There is only one Malfoy that is of age and gender to marry Narcissa Black and that is Lucius. She's standing without realizing it, unfurling her long limbs from the chair with as much grace as a deer. Her eyes are disbelieving as she turns to the man she had called her own for almost the entirety of their time at Hogwarts. "Lucius - ?"

Though she can see a tinge of real regret in his silvered orbs, his tone is firm and resolute. "I do what the Dark Lord commands, my lady."

Her heart gives a twinge at the term of endearment. "But – "

He strides forward towards her and steers her away, to where his voice will be just for the two of them. "Helle, my dear, I will not disobey my Lord in this, the first thing he has asked of me."

"But – Lucius, this isn't fair – "

"It is not about being fair, it is about the next generation of purebloods having the greatest chance to become the leaders of this world."

"And you think my bloodline is not good enough for that?" There is real ire in her tone.

"It is not about what I think, you know that." His tone softens and he leans closer, golden hair whispering around her shoulders. "Narcissa is not overly enamored with the idea either, a fact which shouldn't, but does, bruise my pride." Helle is frowning. "But as she has no real emotional attachment to me and is simply doing what her parents are dictating, I believe she would not be adverse, once we have an heir, to allowing me my own happiness."

It takes her a long moment to understand what he is offering and when she does her mouth falls open in abject surprise. "Are you asking me to be _your whore_?"

"Don't be so crass, Helle."

She laughs and it is the sound of breaking glass. "I speak the truth."

"Think of it, darling. No obligations as the head of the Malfoy house. Simply my company and my devotion to only you, once I've done my duty to my wife. Narcissa will do as I say, she is as demure as a mouse. We could live together and you would be by my side always…"

His voice is hypnotic, almost a spell, as he weaves such warm and pretty lies to her of the future they could share. The two of them, together… But…

Helle shakes her head to clear her mind of the fog that Lucius has blown into it. "No, I will not be your whore, Lucius. I am from a noble and distinguished house and you will not treat me thus." She clenches her jaw to keep it from shaking, widens her eyes to keep them from tearing. "I wish that I could wish you happiness and that have many children and are happy in your marriage, but that would not be very Slytherin of me, would it?" She takes several steps away, out of the circle of his arms. "So I wish you unwell, Lucius Malfoy. I hope your marriage are as cold as your heart. I hope your bed is as barren as your soul. I hope you spend every day thinking of the children I could have given you and comparing them to your own." She starts walking away before she loses the fragile hold she has on her composure. "From this day forward I will never think of you again," a lie, "but I am certain you will think about me every day for the rest of your life."

And, before the threat of tears can tumble down her cheeks, she turns and exits the Slytherin Common Room, back to the safety of the castle. Back to class and studies. And, eventually, back home to pureblood lessons and, now, to see what marriage plans her parents will undoubtedly come up with. But she will have a say in all of it. She will be her own witch now even if it kills her. No more of this. No more. No more secrets and shadows. No more lies.


End file.
